Father of the Bride
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Hinata is getting married and Hiashi is having problems with this. Told through his eyes as the months leading to the big day go by he finds himself going completely INSANE and Hinata notices nothing. Complete! New important chapter up!
1. Of Hiashi and Heart Attacks

Father of the Bride

**Disclaimer: I don't own it at all 'cept the plot.**

**Sasuke: Thank heaven.**

**Sera: Shut up!**

**Itachi: Hn…both of you shut up and let them read.**

**Sera and Sasuke: FINE!**

(Alternate Universe)

It was enough for my daughter to find the man of her dreams while in college for four years and of course me being myself I didn't like him. It wasn't that he was an ingrate not in the least. He is an Uchiha, top of his class and well rounded with a good career in his family business, but still, I didn't like him for my daughter.

So you can imagine my shock to find my daughter in my office looking rather happy instead of her introverted self. I should have realized from the dreamy stare from secretary that this day would not go in my favor.

"Hello father." She smiled at me happily and I notice for the first time that she has changed her hair style, no longer up in it's bun which she usually has when at work, it's down, windswept.

"Hinata." I say walking slowly to my desk to set down my metal briefcase, for some reason it feels like I am being stalked by a predator but I shake it off. This is my shy little Hinata not some evil beast out to kill me. "Make this quick daughter, I have work to do."

She smiles sweetly at me.

"Alright." Again I wonder how I could feel intimidated by my shy daughter.

"Go on."

"I'm getting married."

My eyes widened and my heart beings to ache…

"Thanks…nice?" She **is** out to kill me!

I watch her emotions change from curious to shocked to happy. She smiles wider if possible and for a moment I don't see the twenty year old woman in front of me but my little Hinata wearing a yellow sundress and her mothers straw hat. I smile at the version of my little child until I hear the grown Hinata speak and am taken from the image of the past and thrown back into the present.

"Father?"

I nod.

"So you agree to this? Father, you are happy?"

Is that what I agreed to? I don't know what to say, asking my late wife what I should do and I saw her give me a disproving look as though to tell me to get over it, even in my mind she's not on my side!

"Yes…I am…happy…"

She didn't catch my hesitation and before I knew it was hugging me tightly. She rarely did this as our family was, how her mother put it, up tight.

"Thank you **Daddy**. I'm so happy!"

Now, while she was hugging me creating a moment I had to think clearly. Hinata, **heir** to our clan and family company was getting married to and Uchiha, now to the normal business man that was quite a good thing. Merging companies equals more money and what not but I had to think more in perspective. My **daughter**, my **first born** daughter was getting **married** and **taken away** from me.

I would have none of that, no sir.

"Now see here daughter I-"

"Oh daddy I am so happy that….**OH**!" She suddenly looked surprised. "We've never been this close before, not since before mother died."

She was right. We'd never been so loving to one another in a long while.

"Oh you have work to do and it is my day off. Father I'll be going now. Bye."

And she was gone from the office and I noted, had stopped calling me _'daddy'_ and again started with _'father'_.

I sank into my chair and sighed annoyed.

"I'm going to have an aneurism."

I decided that I needed this to stop or at the very least get to know this boy better before she was actually ripped away.

"Kishimoto?"

"Yes?" My secretary asked coming into my office.

"Call my nephew in from human resources and also make an appointment with my doctor."

"Right away sir. Oh, are you not feeling well?"

I shook my head.

"I see future heart problems in the near future."

Kishimoto, my secretary, looked about to laugh but nodded and did as she was told. I assume she heard the news and thought me quite ridiculous.

If only I had been able to see how this would turn out ahead of time and stop it but then there would be no story right?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sera: Hahahaha I enjoyed writing this immensely. Oh and he's ooc for a reason also it's an AU so they are bound to be different. Oh and who is the Uchiha? Hmmm try and guess. Comment and I'll continue to torture Hiashi more.**

**Hiashi: You are evil.**

**Sera: I know.**

**Hiashi: You are planning on killing me then?**

**Sera: _-staring down at her nails-_ Maybe.**

**Hiashi: _-pales- _…**

**Sera: Review!**


	2. Of Neji and Head Aches

Father of the Bride

**Disclaimer: I don't own it at all 'cept the plot.**

**Sasuke: So someone figured it out. Who she'd be marrying, huh?**

**Sera: I know.**

**Itachi: It's not like it was too hard. You actually put it in the particular category. You are an idiot.**

**Sasuke: That is where we agree, for once.**

**Sera: Shut up.**

(Alternate Universe)

(Told through Neji's eyes)

_"I'm getting married Neji!!!"_ Hinata shouted into the phone as Ino and TenTen squealed. I was on my to my uncles office, had picked up my cell before making it there.

"**WHAT**?"

Hinata giggled.

_"I knew you'd be happy for me!"_

I sighed. Apparently she was a moron for confusing panic and agitation as happiness. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and counted to ten as the gabbing of weddings and what not came spewing from my usually shy and quiet cousin.

"That's well and good but Hinata shouldn't you be talking to your father?"

_"I already told him and he's so excited. He could barely speak!"_

My eye twitched. Yes, she was an idiot. It was a wonder that she wasn't marrying the Uzumaki boy…they would be more compatible instead of the Uchiha. It came to my attention that perhaps Hiashi wanted to talk about this _'wondrous event' _at hand. Oh joy.

"Hinata, I've a meeting to get to so I will speak with you a bit later."

I could feel her smile into the phone.

_"Alright bye Neji."_

After placing my cell in my pocket I readied myself for the onslaught of witty banter and joy that was surely to come, after all this was a merger between two powerful companies, which the Uchiha already owned due to his father's retirement and his brother's rather strange leave of absence from the company. Honestly, who would ever want to Back Pac through Europe with barely a cent and then three years later deny a multi-billion dollar company just for art and the more artsy or as I like to call it, 'lethargic' existence? Yes the man was making money with his paintings and all that but honestly, he was **insane**.

I sigh.

"It could be worse…she could be marrying the lazy, paint stained, beatnik Uchiha."

I had made my way slowly out my office to see Haruno, my young secretary, staring at me slightly worried.

"Mr. Hyuuga, I have to tell you, your uncle is a bit…well…"

I lift a brow at the formality more then what she was trying to say.

"Sakura, no formalities, I've known you since high school."

She nodded.

"Then as your oldest friend can I be completely honest with you?"

"Alright."

She smiled.

"Kishimoto, your uncles secretary says that your uncle is acting strangely."

"As in…?"

"He thinks he's going to die of a heart attack."

I almost laughed but held it in best to my ability. He wasn't dealing with it well or was he so happy that he thought he'd have a heart attack from sheer joy?

"I see. Well I might be stuck in his office for a while. Cancel my meetings for the rest of the day and call Lee and tell him that I will see him tonight."

"Lee?"

I nodded.

"Yes I realize how strange it sounds but it's for the upcoming announcement."

"Hinata's wedding?"

I nodded.

"Yes."

"So for Lee's catering…you bite the big one?"

I didn't answer as I made my way to the elevator and as I get in and the doors close I see Sakura laughing like a mad man.

"Troublesome." I wince. I sound like that good for nothing Shikamaru.

--

When I enter my uncles office, ignoring a giggling Kishimoto, I find myself caught between laughing madly or feeling seriously sorry for my uncle.

"Uncle Hiashi?"

He looked at me slightly pink faced.

"Neji m'boy c'mon in c'mon." He waved me inside and when a familiar scent hit my nose I grit my teeth in frustration. He was completely sloshed.

"Kishimoto, cancel his meetings for the rest of the day." I asked from the still opened door.

She nodded from her desk.

"Yes Mr. Hyuuga anything else?"

I nodded.

"Yes, next time, please don't get him alcohol…"

I close the door and I swear she's still laughing.

"Uncle, what's the matter?"

He smiled like a child making me shudder. I had never seen the Hyuuga head so…idiotic in my life. I made a mental note to hide the sake in the main house before I was greeted by an answer from his Great Drunkenness.

"Neji, Hinata is marrying…the Uchiwa boy."

I nodded.

"I know."

"She's leaving me for the Uchiwa."

I nod again.

"I am sure you are very happy, for what it means to the company."

He stares at me for a moment before actually throwing a bottle of **sake** at my head. **MY** **HEAD**!

"Are ya outta your mind? Hell no I'm not happy!" And with that the Hyuuga head, my uncle, belched and this head connected to his marble table with a bang.

I stared wide eyed for a moment before a snigger escaped my lips.

"Ah father I wonder how much you'd be laughing right now?"

I imagine my father laughing with teary eyes.

"Yes yes…I would laugh that way to." And then I let out all the laughter in me, falling on the ground with tears in my eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sera: That was hilarious!**

**Hiashi: …that was just humiliating.**

**Sera: And funny.**

**Hiashi: embarrassing.**

**Sera: And funny.**

**Hiashi: I'll kill you.**

**Sera: And funn-HEY!**

**Review please and I'll go on!**


	3. Of Hiashi and Karma

Father of the Bride

**Disclaimer: I don't own it at all 'cept the plot.**

**Itachi: why am I still here?**

**Sera: Because I like you here besides it makes Sasu-Kun nervous**

**Itachi: Really?**

**Both Sera and Itachi stare at a shaking and twitching Sasuke in the corner.**

**Itachi: Works for me.**

(Alternate Universe)

That was humiliating. I think, or try to think as again my hangover reminds me that I looked like a fool the night before. I barely remember Neji laughing and the image of the Nara boy, whom lives just next door, hauling me into the house.

"I want to die."

Yes, it was true, I wanted death to ease my suffering. My late wife once told me that everything comes back to you ten fold and apparently everything wrong that I had done starting probably from pushing my brother into mud when I was five up to last week when I cheated on that game of poker was coming back to me full force. It was a divine intervention of some sort and I hated it.

"Uncle, may I come in please?"

It was quite ridiculous for Neji to ask considering that he was already in the door way. I nodded and watched as he came in and closed the door lightly behind him.

"What is it nephew?"

He sat beside my bedside trying to hide his laughter. My eyes narrowed.

"Uncle…I'm sorry to inform you, that Hinata wishes for you to speak with Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha."

Hiashi nodded.

"Very well," I cringe. I don't want to meet them, that will make the fact that their perverted **sleaze** of a son wants to taint my precious **innocent** daughter. "when?"

Neji smiled.

"Oh, they're just **down stairs**."

Ignoring my hangover I run out of bed and into the bathroom for a quick shower all the while I hear my idiot nephew laughing.

-

(Neji's POV)

I couldn't help myself, it was just too easy to rile him up. Yes they were down stairs but I could have been a bit kinder and not laughed but at the chance of yet again seeing him dart off like a fool I decided against better judgment. Besides, if my father were still alive he'd scold me for not taking the opportunity to see uncle act like an eager fool.

I tug at the sleeves of my formal clothes and smile. Uncle would no doubt be wearing formal attire to this event he had no prior knowledge of and Hinata being Hinata would be wearing her Kimono as well. I smile wider.

"Oh dear," I say to myself more then to my uncle whom has walked out of the bathroom in his green robe. "it seems that your formal clothing is still in the wash. Silly me, I _forgot_ to get it last night."

He's angry right now, staring at me with those cold white eyes but alas he cant be too angry. It was true that I had forgotten to get the laundry from the wash as Shikamaru and I had to haul his giant body into the house.

"Well then I shall have to wear casual clothing…"

He is very displeased with this, I can tell.

"But Hinata is wearing her formal clothing along with our guests…oh well, I guess she shall not mind embarrassment or be angry and think that you _don't_ care for the marriage at hand."

With that said I walked out of the room smiling like a child on Christmas morning. How wonderful.

-

(Hiashi's POV)

I had never walked down stairs so slowly in my life. I was quite embarrassed at my choice of clothing, a dark sweater and black slacks, but at least I looked somewhat dignified. When I reached the bottom I spotted Hinata wearing casual clothing and Neji, whom changed into jeans and a t-shirt, sitting beside her. He looked at me and smiled.

He lied about the formal attire of our guests as well as Hinata.

The little brat, I ought to wring his neck.

But I cant, I spot Mikoto and Fugaku along with **HIM**. Their precious child, their beloved little boy whom I just knew had thoughts of various **perverted un clean things** to do to my **precious angelic** Hinata once he'd married her and **taken her away** with him to his damned dark tower. Like some damned villain in a fairy tale.

"Hiashi, it is nice to see you." Fugaku says to me standing and shaking my hand.

I greet him and his wife, Hinata smiles and then all that is left is to acknowledge the **peon** which shall be my **son-in-law**.

"Sasuke."

He nods.

"Hiashi."

I stop from staring at the boy. When did we get on such friendly terms that he would use my first name? That little son of a-

"Hinata told me to call you by your first name, you don't mind do you?"

I smile, albeit fake, but he's so relived that he doesn't notice.

"It's…quite…alright."

Good save Uchiha-brat…good save…

I look at Fugaku and Mikoto sigh in relief as well. It's an awkward meeting, which goes on about the family business to their other son who will be flying in from Paris in a few days.

It's actually pretty pleasant until the **EVIL** **Uchiha** **BRAT** decides to bring in his two cents.

"Well Hiashi," I grimace.

Hinata then stops him from speaking and smiles.

"Oh sweet heart you don't have to be so nervous…and I know I said to call him by his name but that's so strange."

Thank you daughter.

"Call him dad."

I hear Neji choke on his tea and Fugaku almost laughs. The women in the room don't seem to notice and I have the feeling that neither does the Uchiha brat because what comes out his mouth makes my heart ache in sheer terror.

"So **Dad**, about that stock market…"

**SHOOT ME!**

----------------------------------------------

**Sera: Hahahahahahahahah! I LOVED THIS!**

**Hiashi: _-groans-_ I hate you.**

**Sera: Neji is so evil and Hinata is so clueless. Poor Hiashi!**

**Hiashi: He calls me dad…DAD! Not even my own children call me that!**

**Sera: Aw SHADUP! Review guy's and I'll go on!**

**Hiashi: Someone save me… **


	4. Of Plans and Hanabi

Father of the Bride

**Disclaimer: I don't own it at all 'cept the plot.**

**Sasuke: You're demented. I just read over the chapters of this…**

**Sera: So?**

**Sasuke: You need help.**

**Itachi: _-laughs-_ Hahahah you're an idiot in this story!**

**Sasuke: It doesn't say I'm an idiot!**

**Itachi: Oh…well I actually meant in life…**

**Sasuke: Oh ok…HEY! **

**Sera and Itachi laughs: _Hahahahah_ Sasuke the dumb dumb!**

**Sasuke: STOP! **

(Alternate Universe)

"You're shitting me…he _actually_ called Hiashi Hyuuga **DAD**?" Gaara said leaning over the table in the bar. I'd just left the "happy" household just to tell someone, and though I didn't know Gaara well enough to be good friends I knew he'd enjoy it.

"My poor uncle didn't know whether to kill Sasuke or himself. I swear he was eyeing the pen on the coffee table as though he was considering stabbing himself with it." I down my drink. "That was the funniest time of my life."

I wasn't one to usually go drinking during such an early time in the day but I wanted to celebrate. I gave a toast to my father, whom would definitely want to witness this, and downed my newly poured drink. It burned on the way down but I didn't mind.

"So Hinata's getting married to Sasuke Uchiha…I never would have pictured it."

I waved my hand.

"They've been dating for years, it was bound to happen."

"I know that but I figured that Uzumaki idiot would pull his head out of his ass long enough to notice that she was in love with him."

I lift a brow. Gaara never talks this much and it's then that I notice that he's drunk. His cheeks are red and his eyes are misty.

"Really? It sounds like it is **you** in love with her."

He shakes his head.

"No, I am merely stating a fact that Uzumaki should have loved her. I've no affection for your cousin in any romantic way. She's sweet yes but far from my type. I like aggressive women."

I nod and me toast.

"Amen to that."

We drink some more and soon I find myself, slightly buzzed and hauling Gaara off to his apartment which is just near by the bar. I somehow get him inside and the moment I close the door and place him on the couch my secretary Sakura Haruno walks out of the hallway from his bedroom clad in nothing but a towel.

We stare at one another for a moment.

"Uh…hi?"

She blushes and makes her way back to where she cam from.

"Neji…why are you in my apartment?"

That's what she asks later, dressed this time. I smile and tell her about the celebration I was having with her apparent lover and she laughs along with me.

"Sasuke didn't really do that right?"

I nodded.

"Oh yes he did…he was oblivious to my Uncles reaction."

She laughs again.

"I cant even begin to imagine that. He's so oblivious sometimes too."

-

(Hiashi's Pov)

My eye twitches as I stare at the horrific sight in front of me. Don't get me wrong, I love both daughter equally…but with Hanabi it is at a distance.

"Father don't just stand there help me lug the rest of this luggage into the house!"

Hanabi, my youngest child is at the tender age of fifth teen, beautiful and to the eye innocent as her elder sister. However, the glint in her white eyes as she eyes the Uchiha Bastard and then myself reminds me that thought she is my child, the DEVIL himself dwells within her…

Why else do you think she was attending a boarding school in Sweden?

"So…you're the Uchiha my sister is apparently banging?"

I stare at the Uchiha bastard intently. Though I should be more shocked at Hanabi's less the stellar approach at speaking, I am a bit curious of his expression.

"Uh…well…"

I feel my throat tighten and I find myself crushing the handle of the suit case in my hands. His blush is evident and he's stuttering.

"_Well_?" My youngest daughter asks tapping her foot impatiently and I notice the gleam of mischief in her eyes as she looks at me for a second then back at the **Pervert** **Brat Uchiha**.

"That's _very_ rude! I would **NEVER** do such a thing _before_ my **wedding**…what kind of **person** do you take **me** for?" He's nervous now, he seemed to sense impending doom and it probably didn't help with the fact that I had, in fact, growled at him…and the fact that I was approaching him with my patented Hyuuga glare with byakugan present.

"A pervert." Is what Hanabi simply answers as she goes past me with a skip to her step giggling like a mad man.

"So Dad, that Hanabi sure is…_something_ huh?" he's trying to make conversation…I am not amused.

"…Quite the little **ANGEL**…" I say as my eye twitches once again at his use of the name **DAD**.

"Uh yeah…yeah…"

We stand there for a moment until he takes some of Hanabi's things into the house with a speed I didn't think he was capable of and with each step I swear I hear him praying.

He **ought** to.

"**Damn Pervert**."

-

(Hanabi's POV)

"Hanabi's in the **HOUSE**! **Hell** **YEAH**!" I plop on the nice leather couch that I missed so much. I hated school but I guess it wasn't so bad. I loved playing pranks and kicking ass.

I sat up and watched as my future brother-in-law races up the steps with one of my suit cases in one hand and Kumagoro, my pink bunny, in the other. He's flushed and dare I say…praying?

I laid back down and started laughing. I'm home for like a minute and with just **ONE** over the top question all hell breaks lose? Not that it was too hard, after all my precious **DADDY** looks on at my sister as though she was a saint, and I used to think she was one too but looking at Sasuke's tight ass that's not possible.

C'mon you can bounce a damned quarter off it…no really I tried…and it worked.

Sighing to myself and praising the little bit of work that I have accomplished I looked up at the ceiling fan, noting how dusty everything was.

"How dirty…why hasn't Neji nor Hina cleaned this…?" I was pondering the dust when a thought struck me.

An evil thought.

Sitting up and picking up the phone I dial my sister and in the instant she picks up I execute my plan, mentioning things that would bring her future wedded man and her father together.

Hopefully she was stupid enough to suggest it.

"Little sister that's a great idea! I'll suggest it to father and Sasuke right away!"

I smile to myself and at my genius also because my sister is as stupid as I hoped.

-

(Hiashi POV)

Ah dinner! Watch as Hinata and Hanabi place the done dishes on the table. I smile.

My two daughters, my two beautiful wonderful daughters are here, setting the table as my nephew and I watch them and laugh with them.

It's like it used to be until I look to my right, at **HIM, **the _perverted sleaze_ my beloved child is going to marry. I just want to pull my hair out.

"So Dad, Hinata was telling me about your academy days. I never would have thought that you of all people would have streaked in college."

Neji stops breathing it seems and Hinata begins to giggle. Hanabi bites her lip and tries not to laugh as it seems that only the **PERVERTED** **IDIOT** doesn't notice my obvious discomfort.

He stills staring at me stoic as ever.

"Well that was about twenty five years ago…" I begin…how the hell do I answer a question like that?

"It must have been an experience."

My nephew is drinking slowly from his glass, his face is red and he's shaking from laughter.

I didn't have the heart to tell him that his father also ran naked wearing a clown mask.

Neji winks at me.

"Well my twin brother, Neji's _father_ also did…I actually think he wore a clown mask, I'm not sure."

Neji chokes on his drink and I smirk triumphant, apparently I had the heart to tell after all.

"Um maybe we should just eat." Hinata says suddenly sitting beside her **HORNY** **EVIL UCHIHA BASTARD**. Hanabi sits on my other side and Neji sits beside her mumbling about something non to kind about me.

Half way through the dinner, all goes well up until this point, when all hell breaks lose.

"Father, Sasuke, I have something to ask you both."

He stiffens as do I.

Oh no.

"What is it daughter?"

"Yeah Hina, what is it?"

She smiles kindly.

"Well I was thinking and you know what, you both haven't really been able to get to know one another."

He sweats and I stop breathing.

"I've been thinking that maybe Sasuke should stay in the house with us. Just so you both can get more comfortable together."

No! Absolutely not!

"Hinata maybe your father wouldn't be comfortable with that…"

I have to agree but before I can voice anything she looks at me with the **LOOK**.

"Please father?"

"…I guess…"

She gets up to hug me, Neji is laughing, the **PERVERT** says nothing and Hanabi is quite silent.

My eyes narrow.

It must have been her doing.

---------

**Sera: …Hanabi is quite evil, no?**

**Hiashi: Why have my own children conspired against me?**

**Sera: Shut up and get over it.**

**Hiashi: -mumbles-**

**Sera: Well anyway…REVIEW AND I'LL GO ON GUYS! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**


	5. Of shaging and wedding planers

Father of the Bride

**Disclaimer: I don't own it at all 'cept the plot.**

**Itachi: When does the fantastic me come in?**

**Sera: Oh soon…Mwuahahaha**

Sasuke: You put me in a house where I'll probably be assassinated before the end?

Sera: Yeah.

(Alternate Universe)

(Normal POV for the moment)

"You're father doesn't mind that I stay in the same room does he?" Sasuke asked from his place beside the window. He turned slightly to see Hinata toying with her hair nervously. "What is it?"

"I'm actually not sure if he would mind or not…after all, during dinner he did seem a bit distant."

Sasuke smirked as he approached a worried Hinata. "Darling," He sat beside her and hugged her. "it's normal for a man to react this way towards his daughter's fiancée. I'm sure he's delighted that we're going to be married."

This was said with a smile and then the happy couple laughed.

-

(Hiashi's POV)

I sat in my study, curtains drawn, lamp light turned low as I stared at a picture of my little Hinata.

"Oh where have I gone wrong?"

I ask myself this as I picture my beloved wife…laughing hysterically at my plight like I knew she would be. Of course, in my imagination she's against me and I knew that in heaven she and my brother were laughing like they had never laughed before.

I scowled.

"Uncle, perhaps you should come out here." Neji says from behind the door.

"Why?"

He says nothing and I have to think for a moment of what it could be. I stand smiling. Could it be that Hinata is _throwing_ the **PERVERTED** Uchiha _out_? Is the _damned_ **wedding** _off_?

I had a heart of hope as I opened the door but it left me as I saw the smile on my nephews face and then at Hanabi's smug expression as she pointed to the _kissing_, not fighting like I had hoped, couple down the hall. It seemed like the Uchiha **PERVERT** did in fact stay the night and is on his way to work.

"Bye dad." The boy says as he makes his way past me and the others down the steps looking a bit _too_ **calm** and **happy** for my liking and it immediately hits me of what _occurred_ in my _home_ during the night.

"So Father…looks like Hinata and '_Brother'_ Sasuke do **shag**." Hanabi says and Neji laughs beside her.

My heart begins to ache and I silently close my study leaving the laughing idiots behind.

"Oh why have you _forsaken_ me?!?"

I ask this as I slink into the chair in the corner this time turning the lights off, meanwhile my only company are the laughing hyenas that are my nephew and daughter.

This will be the **death** of me.

-

Apparently finding that my daughter had slept with her **retched perverted fiancée** wasn't the death of me considering that I was in an office downtown that was decorated with various wedding pictures and the like. I looked at my beloved daughter Hinata and her old school teacher Kurenai sitting beside her.

The woman looked at me and gave me an apologetic look for some reason I didn't know.

"What?"

"**AH THE POWER OF YOUTHFUL LOVE HAS TAKEN THE HEARTS OF YOUNG HINATA AND SASUKE**!"

My eye twitches. So that was the apologetic look she gave me, because she knew that Rock Lee worked here?

"Yes my beautiful student! Sasuke's youth is finally shinning in his heart!"

No. Not him **anything** but that **strange** man with the _bowl cut_…

"If it isn't the beautiful Kurenai and Hiashi Hyuuga joining us this day. Ah what a wonderful day indeed, right sensei?"

"Yes Lee."

I swear that my eye will have that twitch forever and the fact that I've just seen two grown men whom have a _freakishly_ uncanny resemblance for one another hug like morons makes it worse.

"So here is what we shall do for this wedding-"

"**WHAT**?" I find myself asking aloud and standing. Daughter is staring at me along with her teacher and the idiots. "What do you both mean about you doing _anything_ for this wedding?"

Gai's smile never faulted as he gave me the patented nice guy pose complete with the glimmer of his teeth.

"Lee and I are the **wedding planners** of course."

No…

"And as wedding planners this means that for the next few **months** until the _wedding_ we'll be _around one another_ a lot. Isn't that exciting Mr. Hyuuga?" Lee asks me but I don't know what to say.

"…"

But Gai, stupid ridiculous Gai places an arm around my shoulder and says something I never wanted to hear.

"Of curse he's happy…it will be like on happy, **YOUTHFUL**, family!"

"**YOSH**!"

I want to die…someone please **KILL ME**!

-------------

**Sera: Not as funny but this introduces the wedding planers. This is where the real fun begins.**

**Hiashi: You mean you have been holding back up until now?**

**Sera: That's right.**

**Hiashi:...**

**Sera: REVIEW AND I SHALL CONTINUE!**


	6. Of Insanity and Partys

Father of the Bride

**Disclaimer: I don't own it at all 'cept the plot.**

**Sasuke: After reading this chapter I question why I am marrying into this family, they'd be better off without me.**

**Sera: What?**

**Itachi:_ -with lollypop in mouth- _don't mind him he's EMO today.**

**Sasuke: _-dark cloud rains upon him-_ How could this happen to Meeeee!!!!! _–sings-_**

**Sera: _-sweat drop-_ uh…**

**Itachi: Told ya. This happens _all_ the time.**

**Sasuke: Crawling in my skinnnn!!!! _–singing badly-_**

**Itachi:…I regret killing the clan and leaving him alive alone**

**Sera: Because he's EMO now?**

**Itachi: Hell no! I regret _not_ killing _only_ him and leaving them alive.**

**Sera:…idiot.**

December, holiday time was around the corner now and the Uchiha **brat** had been living with us for a while now.

It was right around this time that Hinata had decided that, despite my apprehensive attitude towards this marriage, that she and a few of her friends have a party in my house. Usually I was never against this but then I remembered who her friends were.

The Uzumaki boy with the **ADD**, **ADHD** and any other hyperactive disorder known to man was one that I could _barely_ **tolerate** and of course he wouldn't be out done by any of the other guests in the _"kill Hiashi before his time" _group.

Oh no not out done at all.

"Aren't you happy father that Rock Lee decided to take off from his busy schedule involving the wedding to come to this party. **OH**! And how wonderful for Kiba and Kankuro to come from University just to attend."

My eye twitched.

"Why yes daughter…how _lovely_…"

She smiled at me.

"Yeah. I'm so happy you forgave them for almost burning down the house and for accidentally singeing off your eyebrows."

Yes…the Inuzuka boy and Puppet brat were coming from the states just to see Hinata…but why did it feel like they were coming to finish the job of killing me or at the very least to give me a stroke?

"Yes…forgiven…"

I don't even want to remember the eyebrow incident and the grate fire of two summers ago.

Damn brats.

I smiled at my daughter and excused myself to the balcony and stared out at the arriving guests. I rested my head on my hand and thought very hard to myself.

Sasuke Uchiha cannot be as bad as I make him out to be right? He was strong, handsome and seemed to love Hinata.

"Yes yes…not bad at all actually. Perhaps he will make a great husband."

The peace was short lived as I remembered how I had been when I was courting Hinata's mother.

My smile turned into a dark scowl.

"Damned **PERVERT**."

We were too alike for my liking and if he is anything like I was while I was courting my late wife then what a pervert he must be!

Don't get me wrong, I am a respectable man but when I was a young man, around a beautiful kind woman like my wife I was shameless…why I remember the time when Mariko and I had decided to have a late walk around the lake near the Hyuuga estate and the water was so nice that I suggested we swim…in the nude…

My eyes spasm and my head aches with broiling anger.

"He'd **BETTER** not be like me!"

I make my way to the room where my daughters and nephew stare at me confoundedly for my sudden outburst.

"Uncle is everything alright?"

I hadn't listened as a plan formulated quickly in my mind and I laughed.

"Father?"

Perhaps they left because of the maniacal smile on my face or for the evil laughter that would rival Orochimaru, the neighbor, who knows.

They did however leave with worried expressions and I could have sworn that the word **insane** left my nephews lips…

I shrug and take out my cell.

"Now to invite the guest of honor for my plan…" My smile widens.

-

_(Neji POV)_

That was strange.

I look back at my uncles closed bedroom door and think for a moment to perhaps enter but when I hear him laugh like a damn mental case I think better.

If he's insane then his daughters should deal with it.

I roll my eyes and stare at Hinata and Hanabi.

"What do you think is wrong with father?" Hinata asks a bit worried but Hanabi is giggling a bit.

"I know why…" She says and places her ear on the door.

"What?"

She smiles and looks in my direction for a moment before walking to her sister and kissing her check.

"Hinata, sister, perhaps you should tend to your growing guests until **brother** Sasuke arrives, no?"

Hinata nods and departs, my eyes go to Hanabi.

"What are you thinking?"

She shrugs.

"Father is plotting to frighten Sasuke with the only person whom would help just for their own sick twisted amusement."

"Itachi?"

She nods.

"Who else? Besides I think it is a splendid idea…perhaps better then destroying the party and creating another fire."

"That was you?"

She nodded at me.

"Of course. Do you really think the two idiots I framed are smart enough to create a chemical from house hold products that would explode at a _specific moment_ when father _dear_ would be _standing_ on the dock alone? I think not likely."

As I watch Hanabi leave I let out the breath that I had been holding. I realized Hanabi was insane. I looked at my uncles door only to be met with:

"Yes **YES**! **HAHAHAHAHA**!"

Scratch that they were **ALL** insane.

-

(Normal POV)

"You lucky dog you!" Kiba shouts grabbing hold of Sasuke's shoulders smiling. The man's short brown hair was combed but still retained it's unruly nature and the red tattoos on his cheeks seemed bolder then usual. "You got the girl of both our dreams!" His canines shined and Sasuke shivered inwardly.

"Ah c'mon Kiba stop being a dick head!" Naruto says from beside Sasuke, already past buzzed and almost shit face, something that Sasuke called pissed. "All's fare in love'n'war. Ya lost the girl and Sasuke found her."

Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well…"

While Kiba muttered and Naruto downed another glass of whatever he was drinking Sasuke slinked ever so carefully away to Shino and Gaara whom were leaning against the far wall not speaking.

"Hello there." Sasuke said standing in front of them. Shino nodded and Gaara smirked.

"Looks like a great party Uchiha." Gaara began.

"Yes."

"So why aren't you having any fun?"

Sasuke gulped and cursed himself for his falter in hiding his emotions when he noted Gaara's peeked interest and Shino's grunt.

"Too many people, to be honest with you. Why are you here?"

Gaara pointed to the girl with pink hair and Sasuke nodded.

"Girlfriend huh?"

"Actually…" Gaara began but was interrupted by a loud belch and Naruto's laughter. It seems that after a few too many drinks Kiba was partial to pass out.

"Well that humiliating." Shino finally said.

"Yes, quite."

----

**Sera: Here is the beginning of the party. I am debating whether or not to have some people go into the pool. Could be funny o see Gaara with floaters, since he's from the desert and cant swim most likely, and Rock Lee and Gai in Speedos.**

**Hiashi: That's disgusting.**

**Sera: The floaters?**

**Hiashi: The Speedos.**

**  
Sera: Oh.**


	7. Of eye twitches and Speedos

Father of the Bride

**Disclaimer: I don't own it at all 'cept the plot.**

**Sasuke: Where is my brother?**

**Sera: Itachi where'd you go?**

**Itachi: **_-Hiding **behind a tree-**_** Itachi's not in right now so if you'd please leave a message he'll be sure to get back to you…beep!**

**Sasuke: **_-smirks- _**Like someone would actually fall for that…oh please.**

**Sera: Aw damn I hate these! Uh hey this is Sera LovingtheOgre and I was hoping to torture you in this chapter but I guess you're not here so uh yeah I'll catch you later then.**

**Sasuke: _-jaw drops from stupidity as he smacks his head_- Idiot!**

(Hiashi POV)

After throwing the Inuzuka boy into the guest bedroom, I smiled satisfied as I closed the door. Yes I was happy, I had actually thrown him into the bedroom where he hit the dresser on the way down onto the hard floor.

"Now that one idiot is taken care of…" I say to myself as I search for the Subaku Puppet brat and make sure he has a little accident which would render him harmless to me during this celebration.

Oh what fun that shall be for me!

I make my way down, in of course casual clothing since my formal clothes would more then likely ruin with all the brats in my house.

"Uncle you seem better."

I stare at my nephew, observing him for anything sharp and or staining objects on his person. I wouldn't put it past him to place _"kick me" _on my back or rather _"kill me" _like Hanabi did on her seventh birthday.

"Yes nephew I feel fine."

He stares at me.

"Well if you're sure." He then does something that terrifies me to my very core. "You should come to the in door swimming pool."

I lift a brow and feel that twitch start to come back.

"Why?"

"Oh don't worry uncle…you'll get a kick out of this."

I stupidly follow him.

I really wish I hadn't.

-

"Cannon **BALL**!"

My eye twitch is back full force and doesn't seem to want to leave as I stare horrified at Gai and Rock Lee in green and orange Speedos.

There has to be a law against this.

I mean this is scarring, staring at two giant browed men with matching hair cuts and smiles wearing something that barely…**OH GOD** **WHY!**

"Opps sorry folks!" Gai screams fixing his swim suit or what I call underwear.

I stare at my nephew whom is covering his eyes with his hand. He looks at me and smirks.

"What's so amusing about this? So what if people are in my swimming pool?"

"So the fact that Rock Lee is wearing girl underwear in your pool, polluting it's waters, tainting this very room, that does not bother you?"

"No…"

I say this quickly as now I have to remove the whole damn pool from this house…perhaps getting rid of the water and scrubbing it with bleach would cure it?

I look back at the two bumbling fools.

Ok so maybe dousing the entire room in boiling water and _then_ bleach would work.

"Hey **dad** I was wondering when you would come down from your room."

I turn towards the **pervert** to find him looking less excited then I was.

"Yes, but now I am thinking that perhaps retreating to my study is far better."

He nods.

"May I accompany you?"

"Fine."

The damnable word was out of my mouth before I could think and before I knew it he was following my into my study. Well isn't this just lovely? I haven't even seen Hanabi…I wonder where that girl ran off to?

-

(somewhere in the bowel of the house)

Hanabi smiles evilly as she stares at the small screen in front of her, she pushes a button as sees her father and future brother-in-law head for the study.

"Ok…so Father and Sexy Sasuke are in the study and where is Naruto…"

She pushes another button showing the blonde doing some type of strip tease with other watching.

"Good good…they are all in one room…perfect. All I have to do now is place this beautifully made stink bomb into the vent and activate it." She smiles wickedly. "Thank goodness Naruto's distracting everyone."

She gazes at her stink bomb and her smile broadens.

**Sera: So this is gonna be funny!**

**Hiashi:…**

**Sera: What up?**

**Hiashi: Can you do me a favor?**

**Sera: Sure.**

**Hiashi: Can you please stab my eyes out with a rusty razor? That underwear scene burns…**

**Sera: It's not that bad.**

**Hiashi: BURNS!**

**Sera:…**


	8. Of Stink bombs and ChickFlicks

Father of the Bride

**Disclaimer: I don't own it at all 'cept the plot.**

**Itachi: Drats foiled again!**

**Sera: _-huggles him- _aw ya knows ya likes it.**

**Sasuke: Well this is interesting…it seems that she is acting out OOC for herself seeing as she is hugging my _idiotic homicidal brother_…no offence.**

**_Itachi: none taken. And you know my hatred lacking weakling never going to beat me because I am better in every way brother_, you are right…isn't she like this with Gaara?**

**Sera: _-eyes open wide, stares at Itachi and pulls away slowly-_ Opps…my bad.**

**Sasuke: What was that about?**

**Sera: Well, Gaara kinda ran off and got a restraining order, changed his name and dyed his hair…or so I think. Anyway I've been feinding him and latch on to the sexiest thing near by.**

**Itachi: So I'm sexy?**

**Sera: Steamy.**

**Sasuke:…**

(Hiashi POV)

I looked at the **PERVERTED VILE** Uchiha as he looked at the volumes of books. He seemed interested in a few but by looking at him closely I could see he was quite bored. His dark, **perverted vile** eyes went to my record player and the records stacked carefully beside it.

"Bread?" He asks me holding the album.

"Yes."

He nods satisfied as he moves from the records and moves to the case holding my DVD's.

"Is there something that you are looking for?"

"Well **dad**," He begins and I twitch again…Jesus I am going to die of this twitch. "I noticed that we have nothing in common so I'm…hey is that Wuthering Heights?"

That got my attention. I stare as the **sleaze ball** ogles at the movie, takes it out of the case and stares at it like it's the Holly Grail.

"You like Wuthering Heights?"

He looks at me, examining me and for a moment I feel that familiar feeling that I felt at the beginning of all of this…like the prey being hunted by it's predator. (check out chapter one)

"I **love** this movie, though I don't watch it often as well it's not _manly_."

I'm really surprised now.

"Really?"

He nods and I feel myself, agree with him.

"I feel the same way. It's one of my favorites."

This isn't happening. We are _not_ agreeing on the same **chick-flick**. No way!

"I think that Heathcliff completely made the movie and deserved better then Cathy…she was so into money!" The **pervert** says to me excited again.

"But they got it right didn't they? In the end?"

Did I just ask that?

"Yes I suppose they did…I just love it when he uses that line…oh what was it again I cant remember!"

Before I can stop myself I speak, this is humiliating…I **HATE HIM**.

"_I cannot live without my life_-"

He finishes it for me.

"_I cannot die without my soul_."

We both stare at one another for a moment.

"Want to watch the movie **dad**?"

I nod.

"I'll get the lights…you pop the movie in."

How in the hell did this happen.

-

(Hanabi's POV)

I roll on the ground with the stink bomb in my hands and slink my way to the vent.

I look back and stare at the now singing half naked blonde on my father's pool table.

"All goes according to plan…"

I was about to remove the vent cover with my handy dandy screw driver when a hand grasps mine and I look up to see…

"Oh it's you."

Neji stares at me a bit confused before assessing the situation.

"Stink bomb?"

I nod.

"Can I help?"

I move over a bit and he takes the screw driver, removing the cover and placing it inside. He closes it up again and smiles.

"So, when will it go off?"

I examine my nails and smile.

"An hour in a half just about maybe a bit longer…so perhaps we should just go outside for some air."

He nods and follows me outside where we laugh and laugh at what is going to happen.

-

(100 mins later)

_Will you come with me?_

_No._

_To you, I've made myself_

_worse than the devil._

I stare at the **Pervert** as he dabs at his wet eyes and I have to admit I'm crying too. This movie is just so wonderful so fantastic…

"I love this movie!" He says in a girly voice I nod.

"Yes…yes it is…"

_Together, they are afraid_

_of nothing._

_They would brave Satan_

_and all his Legions._

Dab Dab Dab…

Cry Cry Cry…

"wonderful…"

_And the price?_

_Three graves by a low wall_

_where the churchyard_

_meets the open moor._

_A generation Lost and gone._

_Edgar, Cathy, Heathcliff._

"Heathcliff!" Sasuke says and I whine as well.

"Poor Cathy!"

We are such women.

_May they sleep sound_

_in that quiet earth._

_But country folk_

_will swear on their Bibles_

_that he still walks._

The movie ends, we are crying messes, we stare at the screen and then each other.

"Dad, that movie was just just…"

He didn't finish as we smelled something like moldy underwear and unions stuffed in a rotting dogs ass.

"Aw **UCHIHA** that was just **WRONG**!"

He points at me.

"**ME**? That was **YOU DAD**!"

Before we could argue further, the movie effects gone, the blonde idiot, half nakedly, runs into the room holding his nose.

"Gross the whole house reeks!"

I look out the window to see all the guests outside and as I am about to leave as well I see Neji and Hanabi laughing.

My eyes narrow and I stalk out the door.

"Where are you going Dad?"

My eye twitches

"To kill some family members.

**Sera: HAHAHAHAHA**

**Hiashi:…**

**Sera: YOU LURVE Wuthering Heights!**

**Hiashi: What? It's a wonderful film of love!**

**Sera: It's a chick flick…hahahaha**

**Hiashi…**


	9. Of wedding dresses and evil plots

Father of the Bride

**Disclaimer: I don't own it at all 'cept the plot.**

**Itachi: You know I've been waiting for my entrance…you are quite the tease.**

**Sera: Opps! There just wasn't a good opening you know.**

**Sasuke: Actually I paid her off with Ramen and your Gravitation oav DVD.**

**Itachi:…YOU STOLE MY GRAVI OVA DVD?!?**

**Sera:…**

**Sasuke: Uh _he he he_ did I say that? No I mean that I bought her a new copy.**

**Itachi: _-eye twitches- _It's time to DIE little brother…**

**Sasuke_ –Runs- _AIEEEEEE I'm too young and BEAUTIFUL to DIE!**

**Itachi: Tough! _–runs after him-_**

**Sera: Um…well that explains why there were kissy marks on the case of the OAV.**

**Sasuke: _-screams- _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Itachi:_ -laughs-_ Bwahahahhahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(Hiashi POV)

"So what I was thinking, perhaps swans or doves right before the future Mrs. Uchiha comes out…what do you think Hiashi?" Gai leans forward just a bit as the legs of his Armani suit lift slightly on his legs. Who knew Armani made green suits? I pretend to consider his question before I take a long sip of my green tea.

Doves are expensive right?

"Um Hiashi, Gai just asked you a question."

"No doves."

I stare at the giant browed man as he scribbles on his paper and my eyes, for no other reason but to look away from the onslaught of green and smiles, land on the woman beside me dressed in a fashionable yet slightly masculine white dress suit.

"What do you think Kurenai?"

"Well I like the swan idea." She says matter of fact-ly as though now because she stated what she figured was better that I would have no choice but to oblige.

"Well I like swans."

We stare at one another for a moment before she sighs in defeat.

I always win.

"So swans it is…now for the lovely dress…where is Lee and Hinata?"

As if on queue the Gai look alike enters the room with tears falling down his "youthful" face.

"Oh Gai she is beautiful…Truly she is the most wonderful bride in existence!"

I try not to gag.

"Really my youthful prodigy? Let me see!" And Gai, with Kurenai bound into the dressing room where I hear Gai say: **TRULLY LOVELY MY YOUTHFUL GIRL!**

I gag.

A moment later Kurenai enters the room which I am sitting in contemplating the costs of the various things needed for the dreaded wedding, she stand in front of me for what seems like hours.

"What?"

She rolls her eyes and takes my hand leading me.

"You're so dimwitted Hiashi."

Before I can come up with a comeback I see Hinata in a long white gown. My heart skips a beat as I recognize the embroidery on the dress and the long white silk sleeves that stop just at the wrists also embroidered with the same pears as the rest. My Hinata stares at me as Lee clips the vales on the crown of her head. She slightly blushes and smiles.

"I figured only mothers dress would do…you aren't angry are you father?"

She's a bit apprehensive of what I might say, she'd be lucky if I said anything at all. She is breathtaking like her mother and for a moment I think I may cry.

"Oh he is SPEECHLESS!" Gai says loudly.

"Yes Gai...oh he must be so taken aback by the YOUTHFUL beautiful Hinata!"

They were right, I was speechless.

For that moment anyway as they both crushed me into a breath taking hug.

I hate them.

"G-get off…" I try to say as I observe the idiots crying faces, Kurenai's laughter and then I see Hinata n that dress and think I one thing…

The Uchiha bastard would be the one that she would walk to in that dress, the one she would dance with and ultimately remove it in front of…

My eyes twitch in annoyance.

Uchiha must die!

-

Itachi Uchiha, artist extraordinaire, far more handsome then his younger weakling idiot brother Sasuke, and the only one whom Hiashi could use to destroy the younger Uchiha.

"You want me to drive Sasuke insane?" Itachi asked sitting across from the Hyuuga. He lifted a brow in annoyance.

"Not insane per say…perhaps stark raving mad so that he runs away into the mountains to live as a hermit whom doesn't want a wife and hates all women."

"So let me get this straight…" Itachi threaded his fingers together. "You want me to make Sasuke a **_Psychotic-Woman-Hating-Hermit-Fag_**?"

Hiashi nodded.

"That is correct."

Itachi thought for a moment before shrugging and shaking Hiashi's hand.

"Sure, I've got nothing else better to do."

-

**Sera: It's short but all I could come up with at the moment. Itachi's so bad!**

**Hiashi: Will things finally go my way?**

**Sera: Hmmm I dunno…maybe, maybe not.**

**Hiashi:…I'm doomed in the next chapter right?**

**Sera:…Yes…**

**Hiashi: Thought so.**


	10. Of Feaks and Itachi

Father of the Bride

**Disclaimer: I don't own it at all 'cept the plot.**

**Itachi: FINALLY!**

**Sasuke: _che_…you just ruined the story.**

**Sera: Shut up Sasu-Kun before I sick the fan girls on you!**

**Sasuke:…**

**Sera: Good.**

**Itachi: Yes very good.**

(Hiashi's POV)

You know the feeling you get when you wake up from a nightmare.

You know what I'm talking about?

You feel like the dream was real…you're panicked and too afraid to leave your bed and run but your mind is just begging your body to do so?

Yeah well that is what I felt when I finally got home from work.

"Ok…now move those tables somewhere…that's it." Gai said to some men whom were moving the sofa's and chairs out of the way. My eye twitched and I almost dropped my briefcase.

"what is going on?"

Neji stands beside me with a lifted brow.

"Oh didn't you know?"

"Know what?"

He turned slowly, a strange evil shadow about his face and his eyes grew slightly dark.

"They are preparing the house for the wedding next Saturday is what…"

My eyes widened. SATURDAY? I knew my work day was going by too well…it must have been a bad omen.

I count back on my fingers…and my head drops.

"Remember now?" Neji asked with a smirk.

I nod.

"Uh huh."

"I see."

I stare as two matching green blobs run about my house with their workers tampering with everything in the house.

Moving this, hiding that and I began to get dizzy.

"Scotch."

"About that," Lee said skipping over to me. I stared then look at a laughing Neji. What had my idiot nephew done? "I have removed all the vile disgusting sake in favor of energy drinks!"

"**WHAT**?"

You know that feeling I was talking about earlier…yeah, right now.

I feel that way right now.

"Yes. Neji told me how you detested scotch…I was surprised to find so much of it though."

I wanted to crawl into a corner and cry in the fetal position. It was not fair.

"I'm…going to my study…" I push past them but Neji grabs my arm.

"Sorry uncle…since most of the furniture had to be removed a good amount was placed in your study…"

I stared at Neji, whom just gave me the information…I scowl.

"Who on earth would dare?"

He smiled.

"I of course _suggested_ it…I mean I wanted to so _help_ make Hinata _and_ **Sasuke Uchiha's** wedding as _wonderful_ as I could."

He said this innocently…now for those of you whom honestly took his words for the truth let me translate it:

I of course suggested it mean I wanted to so help _drive you into the pits of insanity for my own sick twisted amusement _by making Hinata and **Sasuke Uchiha's** wedding as wonderful as I _could which in turn would make you either have a heart attack and or stroke._

Sick _girly_ haired **freak**.

As I was about to strangle Neji the door bell sounded, excusing myself I answered the door with a sigh.

"It's about time…"

The figure at the door smirked, pushes hair from his face and bringing his bags into the house shutting the door behind himself.

"Yeah well I didn't feel like walking around the city by myself nor did I wish to go to my families house…"

I rolled my eyes.

"Itachi I thought that you would go to see your _family_ at least."

He rolled his black eyes.

"no…besides there are other fish to fry as you said…there maybe problems."

"Hm?"

"Neji and your youngest."

I nodded.

"Yes."

He smirked.

"Neji perhaps will be a problem but the girl will be easy."

My eye twitches.

"You're a bit full of yourself."

"No I just know how to use what I've got."

Sick bastard.

I looked back at my now destroyed house, my laughing nephew and the two green annoying blobs and sighed in defeat.

The sick bastard was all I had.

**Sera: HA! It's been a while but I did it! Yosh! It is almost complete!**

**Hiashi: Will she marry the BASTARD?**

**Sera:…Not tellin' you nothin'!**

**Hiashi:…**


	11. Of Plans and Drunkeness

Father of the Bride

**Disclaimer: I don't own it at all 'cept the plot.**

**Sasuke: I hate you…**

**Sera: What's with him?**

**Itachi: He read over the chapter…he's not happy.**

**Sera: Should I care?**

**Itachi: No.**

**Sasuke: You have NO SOUL!**

**Sera: Ouch!**

**Itachi: Eh it gets better after someone says it enough.**

**Sera: Really?**

**Itachi: Yup.**

(Hiashi POV)

After Itachi had thrown Neji, bound and gagged into a room along with Hanabi, I felt quite at ease with myself in having trusted this sick and twisted individual.

He was right in saying that he trusted in what he had.

"So Hiashi, was it fun for you to watch?"

I nod.

"Yes."

I can hear muffled curses (Hanabi) muffled cries (Neji) and smiled.

"It was rather easy don't you think?" Itachi asks me and I nod.

Oh! You must be wondering what it going on…it's rather a funny story…

**2 Days Earlier**

"The cabin? Are you on crack? There is no way that I am going to stay there while Sasuke and Hinata can have the house to themselves." Hanabi yelled from the kitchen table. She had a fork full of eggs on her plate that she had, at that moment, decided would look nice on Neji's head.

"Well it's decided." He picked the pieces off. "Your father has invited the older Uchiha as well."

She rolled her eyes.

"So? That's supposed to make me want to go?"

Neji rolled his eyes and handed her a magazine.

"Well take a gander at him, he looks like a stiff."

She snatched the picture out of his hand and looked down.

"Wow what a **hottie**! What was Hinata _thinking_? This guy is **TOTALLY** better!"

"What?"

She blushed.

"**Rawr**! I cant wait to get to that cabin!"

"I thought you just said-"

She smiled.

"I will so make him _mine_…Yum! What a **SEX GOD**!"

Neji's eye twitched as he excused himself.

"Well I'm going to pack…_and have some alcohol_…"

-

We got to the cabin in relatively good time and as promised Itachi was there waiting for us. He was leaned against a rented jeep wearing a grotesque orange vest with matching t-shirt and black pants.

"Yee Gods that man is _gorgeous_!" Hanabi says behind me salivating while Neji pumps himself more with scotch.

"He is a French model after all…" I say not thinking as Hanabi hyperventilates.

I rolled my eyes.

He was an artist, a model and a hell of a conspirer.

What a résumé.

We get out of the rented van that I picked up and greet him.

"Itachi." I shake his hand. "I would like you to meet my youngest daughter Hanabi and my nephew Neji."

He shakes Neji's hand like one normally would but when he greets Hanabi I want to bite his head off.

"Hello Miss Hanabi."

He kisses her hand and stares into her eyes and for a moment I think she'll melt.

What the **HELL**?!?

"Oh um…ha ha ha…it's so very nice to meet you." She puts her free hand onto her burning cheek and smiles.

I stare daggers at him until he gives me a secretive look. On that says cool-it-or-you'll-blow-it.

My eyes widen.

He's already on the clock.

It takes us a while to lug in all our things but we do it with Itachi's help.

He's flirting with her and she acting like a bumbling idiot.

I smile.

"Perfect."

"What's so perfect?"

I stiffen but place my poker face on as I turn towards a slightly pink faced Neji. I could tell he had one too many on the way here like he always does when the family comes to the cabin.

His saying is the way to be allergies is to be drunk through them.

"Why this splendid weather."

He stares at me somewhat unconvinced but then Itachi comes to my rescue holding up a bottle of scotch and a pack of playing cards.

"How about us men play some poker while the little lady here unpacks?"

I lift a brow about to make clear that it is too early for such games and drinking but his eyes catch mine and I understand.

'Get the hard one out of the way'

That's what his eyes tell me.

"Why yes! That would be an excellent idea."

Neji nods as he stares at the bottle.

"Yes that would be quite lovely."

-

"And that's a royal flush…" Itachi says putting his cards on the table. He stares at Neji, whom was quite drunk and barely able to keep his eyes opened.

"So wha? I gotta take a shot?"

Itachi nodded.

"The rules of the game…boy Hiashi you sure got **LUCKY** having to quit the game due to that phone call."

I nodded.

"Yes, it was the office."

Neji nodded.

"Yeah yeah."

He took the shot, sat up, burped then his face met with the kitchen table that he and Itachi were playing cards in.

"Well that was easy."

I nod.

"Quite. Oh and the fake office call from my secretary…how on earth did you manage to have Naruto Uzumaki call at the exact moment?"

He smirked.

"Remember my bathroom trip?"

"Yes."

"Well," he cracked his knuckles. "I gave him a call on the tele." He lifted his black cell.

"Genius."

He smiled.

"I know."

It took a bit, to tie up Neji and haul him into the guest bedroom but we managed it and after had a beer.

I was too happy.

"So about this Get the nephew and daughter out of the way so that we conspire against Sasuke plan goes into action…how are you to keep them here? Tied up…alone?"

I shook my head.

"No. I am going to stay with them while you go and ruin the wedding."

His brows lifted.

"You're not going to the wedding?"

"Of course I am…but you know if you do your job right there wont be a wedding."

He nods.

"Gottcha."

I know that it is wrong…Hinata loves the **VILE PERVERTED** Uchiha **BASTARD** but I'm saving her…right?

I try not to think about it until we hear Hanabi come down the stairs.

Step two of the plan is going underway.

-

**Sera: MAN! Hiashi is a prick!**

**Hiashi: I'm right here.**

**Sera: How could he?**

**Hiashi: Still here…**

**Sera: What a monster…**

**Hiashi: STOP IT! I AM SITTING RIGHT HERE!**

**Sera: Oh…yeah.**


	12. Of Regrets and Freaky Uchiha's

Father of the Bride

**Disclaimer: I don't own it at all 'cept the plot and Sasuke has something to say.**

**Sasuke:…No I don't…**

**Sera: Say it.**

**Sasuke: No.**

**Sera: Say it.**

**Sasuke: No.**

**Sera: -_pokes_-**

**Sasuke: -_pokes back harder_-**

**Sera:-_pokes_- Say it!**

**Sasuke: -_pokes_- NEVER!**

**Itachi: For the love of all that is Holy in this world…Sasuke _Susan_ Uchiha, say it!**

**Sasuke: FINE!...I'm SORRY!**

**Sera: was that so hard?**

**Sasuke: Yes…especially when you wanted me to say it for _no_ reason at all.**

**Itachi: -_groans_- finally…silence.**

**Sera and Sasuke smirk then begin to_ sing_: this is the song that never ennnddddddddddsssssssssssssss**

**Itachi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anything but Lamb Chop!**

(Hiashi POV)

Hanabi comes down the stairs wearing training gear. She smiles.

"Hey Itachi…wanna train some? I'm _awful_ rusty!" she pouts and I try not to gag. This is all too easy, her throwing herself at him.

Dear God what kind of a father am I?

Itachi smiles warmly at her and there is an obvious mischievous look to him.

"Why sure little miss…I'd be more then happy to help you train."

Now while I was pondering they had happened to make it past me. Itachi though sent me a look and I knew that Neji would have company in his room…another hostage.

I smile.

Karma is getting it's own come-up-ings.

Hiashi 1

Karma 0

**HELL YEAH!**

I meander into the room where Neji is currently unconscious lying on the floor tied up. I poke him with the tip of my boot and he bites it.

"Damn."

Now you must be wondering why on earth he's on the floor instead of the bed or chair. Well you see he had a drooling problem which bothered Itachi, and a biting problem which really bothered me.

So we let him fall where he wanted.

Now back to Hanabi and Itachi.

-

"Like this?" Hanabi mimicked Itachi's pose poorly. She pouted.

"No like this." He stands behind her and moves her hands into position.

She's blushing.

"Aw thanks."

He smiles then hits her on the neck and she falls back.

"Sorry my dear." He picks her up. "Under different circumstances I'd probably date you."

Hanabi sighed.

"…shag…"

This she said in her sleep.

"Forgive me for this and I definitely would."

He carried her inside, tied her up and placed her on the bed, careful to avoid a drooling Neji.

"So you've done it? Kind of easy, don't you think?"

Itachi shrugs.

"I guess. Now, for my appearance at the cozy little house."

"Yes."

Everything was going as planned. Hanabi and Neji were trapped, Itachi was my ally and now, after some deep consideration-not too bad…and Sasuke **PERVERT** Uchiha was going down.

I leaned back against the sink, drink in one hand, cigarette in the other.

Why couldn't I be happy?

Was it the fact that I had actually enjoyed the little **PARASITE'S** company during the party? The fact that he made my daughter happier then I have seen her in recent years? Or perhaps the fact that actually enjoyed talking about business without brown-nosing?

Nah.

I'm just getting soft.

As thought he could sense my thought, the audible chill that ran through my spine as pictured my dead wife's spirit's deranged threats in my own imagination or the fact that I said my thoughts aloud-Itachi Uchiha slithered beside me, staring into my white eyes with no emotion.

There goes that eye twitch again.

"Well someone doesn't look happy."

I scoffed.

"What are you saying? That I am beginning to regret this most evil plan for the sheer fact that your **IDIOTIC** brother has grown on me? Pft! You've got to be kidding me."

"Actually I meant that you weren't happy about that Zima you're drinking. But if you want to talk about your guilt and the fact that you now have a one way ticket to hell…well lets talk then, Hiashi Hyuuga."

He leans against the sink as well, looking smug.

Now I realize that it isn't just Sasuke that I **DESPISE**…it's all of the Uchiha-Unfortunate that Sasuke was born an Uchiha, no?

"I feel no guilt."

Itachi nods listening silently, making me more uneasy…that freak.

"Yeah, you must feel pretty damn great about the entire situation….I mean Sasuke wont marry Hinata by the time I'm through with my _Foolish Little Brother_…no wedding and everyone's happy. Except Hinata who wont get married…Lee and Gai after all the planning…the fact that you wasted a fortune on the said wedding at your mansion, the food that will all go to waste."

"Oh." Was the only slightly intelligent thing that came from my mouth which wasn't really intelligent at all.

What was I doing?

I was trying to ruin my daughters happiness for the sheer fact that I didn't want her to grow up?

The twitch returned again with more vigor as I thought about my daughters-their birth…

You see every father is uneasy about who their children date…that boy who wants that one thing and you know what that one thing is because you wanted that at that same age…then one day you stop being afraid of them meeting the wrong guy.

You're afraid of them meeting the right guy.

Hinata had met her right guy-granted I didn't really like him.

I had the golden opportunity to get rid of the little snot but-

"The plans off, Itachi."

I just couldn't do it.

"Good." The Uchiha said smiling.

My eyes narrowed.

"You knew I wouldn't be able to go through with it didn't you?"

He nodded.

"Yup."

"How?"

He shrugged.

"It's a gift."

Ah that twitch is permanent.

Joy.

**Sera: Sorry it took so long! My inspiration was going and well…I've been hit in the face countless times by my muse about other things to write…This will be over soon.**

**Sasuke: Finally updating! Hooray!**

**Sera: Why are you so happy?**

**Sasuke: Well the marriage…_blushes_**

**Sera: You're happy about getting married.**

**Sasuke: _more blushing_ Actually I'm looking forward to the _honeymoon_.**

**Sera: …pervert…**

_**COMMENT! PLEASE AT LEAST A FEW! I NEED INSPIRATION! OH…AND THE PEOPLE WHO DO COMMENT GET A FREE HUG FROM NARUTO-**_

**Naruto: _Waves_**

**-A COOKIE FROM GAARA**

**Gaara: _Stares_**

**_-AND A STRIP TEASE FROM SASUKE UCHIHA HIMSELF!_**

**Sasuke: HEY!**

**COMMENT!**


	13. Of Mornings and Weddings

Father of the Bride

**Sera: Hahaha I gotz Reviews! I am loved!**

**Itachi: And you thought that people hated and wanted to burn down your impressive secret Yaoi Shrine.**

**Sera: I DO NOT have a Yaoi Shrine! Who gave you that idea?**

**Itachi: Not what…who and not idea more like pictures…**

**Sasuke: _smirks_**

**Sera: Oh you are SO dead Sasuke SUSAN Uchiha!**

**Sasuke:…I know.**

**Sera: Then why'd you do it?**

**Sasuke:...because it was so worth it!**

**Sera: Uh-wah???**

**Itachi:…Foolish little brother…_Overdramatically_ _sighs_ And I let this freak live out of all the others? Whhyyyy?**

**Sera:…Idiots…**

--

_**(Day of the Wedding Part One)**_

It finally dawns on me, this nice spring morning that after the awkward explanation as to why they'd been tied up-Hanabi and Neji choose not to question too much for some odd reason I can only be sure is that God has decided to let me live- Also aside from the freaky wedding planners, the cake the dress-the fact that I had to pay for plane tickets for Sasuke's family, whom resided in Tea Country…

Yes it was hectic but I took it in stride, my daughter was getting married today.

I looked up at the ceiling praying to God and every other possible God that there was to kill me.

'_So this is why I was left alone from the wrath of Hanabi and Neji…this is my punishment for trying to get rid of Uchiha?' _I sigh, the twitch…I swear that it's been there for the whole night. _'What a joy.'_

Yes, it was a beautiful morning until-after bathing and brushing my teeth-my eyes landed on the dark Armani tux that was draped precariously on the vanity chair.

Hinata was getting married today.

Hinata…my daughter was getting married.

Today…

'_Holy hell.'_

--

_**(Normal POV)**_

"I'm getting married Neji!!!"

Neji sighed.

"Where have I heard that before?"

Hinata didn't seem to hear him as she danced down the stairs, hugging Hanabi whom was lying on the couch-pausing and staring at said sister then asking her cousin and father-whom she noted had broken out the rum a bit early-Is Hanabi was dead?

"Is Hanabi dead?"

See…told you.

Hiashi shrugged.

Neji didn't look up from his paper.

"No. _Unfortunately_ evil does not die so _easily_."

"Oh bite me Girly." Hanabi grumbled from her place.

"No that you **Hades**, want to look nice for the wedding you know…which reminds me where is that _DARLING_ brides maids outfit? I have been _DYING_ to see it on you!"

Hanabi twitched.

"Yeah? Well you'll be dying over something else **Fruit Cake**."

While they argued on like a bunch of school girls-which said a lot since Neji was far from a school girl-Hinata took the opportunity to hug her father around the neck affectionately.

"I'm getting married today." She said dreamily. "I'm going to be now known as Hinata Hyuuga-Uchiha. Isn't it great?"

Hiashi nodded and watched as she skipped up the steps to change.

"Holy hell…Hyuuga-Uchiha? _Pft_! At least things cannot get any worse."

At that moment Gai and Lee had decided to Youthfully bound into the house shouting declarations of **Love**-**Peace** and a _very_ merry **YOUTHFUL** wedding.

He stared at the ceiling. "Oh…never mind."

Neji always wondered why people said that Hiashi Hyuuga was a drunk, in recent months…now he fully understood.

'_Should I help him felt better or make it worse?'_ Neji thought before seeing his fathers proud smirk. _'Worse it is then father…worse it is.'_

And how did he make it worse you ask?

"Um, Uncle Hiashi?"

"What?"

Neji smiled.

"How do you suppose your _grandchildren_, Hinata and **SASUKE'S** _children_ will look?"

Hiashi paled-sputtered with his words before excusing himself-most likely to cry.

"Oh…what a way to kick Father when he's down…" Hanabi said before bursting into a fit of giggles and giving her cousin a high five. "Way to go!"

Neji himself smiled.

"Sweet isn't it **Demon** **Child**?"

**Sera: Hahahah…Oh! This will be cut into parts seeing as I have to get off now. But thanks for the reviews! Now…for those that reviewed I give here, for your viewing-drooling-yaoi loving and or not so yaoi-pleasure…the Three STRIPPING Musketeers!**

**Gaara: Why am wearing a Sailor costume?**

**Naruto: Well it's better then a French maids outfit…you're so luck Gaara, you get to be sailor moon!**

**Sasuke: Holy mother of God…why am I the ONLY ONE to be in a leather thong and collar?**

**Naruto: Because she loves you best?**

**Sera: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Dance for the masses my puppets….DANCE!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Of Fainting and THE WEDDING

Father of the Bride

**Sera: Hahaha I gotz Reviews! I am loved!**

**Itachi: And you thought that people hated and wanted to burn down your impressive secret Yaoi Shrine for taking such a long time in updating.**

**Sera: I DO NOT have a Yaoi Shrine! Who gave you that idea?**

**Itachi: Not what…who and not idea more like pictures…Kakashi is rather great in stealth no?**

**Sera: I'll kill that Silver Haired Pervert.**

**(Somewhere in the Naru-Universe Kakashi sneezes)**

**Sasuke: **_**smirks**_

**Sera: Oh and YOU are SO dead Sasuke SUSAN Uchiha!**

**Sasuke:…I know.**

**Sera: Then why'd you do it?**

**Sasuke:...because it was so worth it!**

**Sera: Uh-wah???**

**Itachi:…Foolish little brother…**_**Overdramatically**__**sighs**_** And I let this freak live out of all the others? Whhyyyy?**

**Sera:…Idiots…**

--

_**(Day of the Wedding Part Two)**_

"You don't look so hot." Kurenai said from her seat beside me. I looked at the crimson eyed woman for a moment before I began again rapidly tapping my fingers on the banister. "You should sit down."

"No, I'm fine right here."

She didn't seem satisfied from the look on her face but nodded anyway. Stupid woman thinks she can treat me like she's my mother.

"Do I have to wear this damn pink disaster?" I heard Hanabi say from the top of the stairs. She walked down slowly, slouching just a bit. I bit back a grin at the frilly mess of white and pink and ribbons and her hair in curls.

She looked ridiculous.

"Now, now _Satan Spawn_, Hinata specifically designed that dress for all her brides maids." Neji said coming up behind her. "I think it looks rather…_lovely_ on you."

She threw her shoe at his face with a glare.

"Damnit you _Evil Soul Sucking Banshee from Hell_! You screwed up my hair!"

Hanabi smirked this time.

"Well I think that hair style looks_ rather lovely on you_."

I laugh a bit looking at my home turned reception house. Perhaps this entire even wasn't so bad after all. I think back at all the horrible, degrading and embarrassing times that I went through and then come to a conclusion…

"Wow you look great!"

Breaking from my thoughts I look up at the "oh's" and "awe's" and see, descending the steps, wearing her mother's white wedding dress, hair swept up, held by a pearl clip, face in hues of light pink…Hinata, my daughter.

Now you _would_ assume that I would be the proudest father on earth, right? That _some how_ seeing her in this beautiful wedding gown, looking almost identical to her mother-the blushing bride…you would _think_ that my anxiety would go away right?

So did I…however this is what happened.

I looked at my daughter, her eyes on me.

My _chest_ hurt…

My _vision_ swam…

And…

"Oh my God **FATHER**!"

I _fell_ flat on my back.

I had _fainted_.

--

When I came to, having realized that it was all a horrible dream, I was sprawled on my couch, a cloth on my forehead, Kurneai and Hinata staring at me, Hanabi laughing in the back ground while Neji took pictures.

Yes the world was how it ought to be.

But why were they dressed so nicely?

Why was Hinata in a white gown.

My faithful eye, which was now nicknamed Twitchy, began to do as it always did.

"What happened?"

"You fainted, that's what! I told you to sit down Hiashi." Kurenai crossed her arms, her red dress making a slight ruffling sound. "Dimwit."

--

We made it to the church a bit late, the traffic ended up be horrible but on the way, staring the my daughter, I remembered my own wedding day.

I was a nervous mess, I didn't know whether it was a mistake or the right thing but when I saw my late wife walk down that isle, when my brother nudged me with his shoulder and whispered :You're a lucky guy" I knew it was the right thing.

"Father, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about your mother."

Hinata nodded then looked out the window, her fingers twiddling in her nervous habit.

"I was thinking about her too. You know father, mother would have really liked to have been here."

"Of course."

"And she would want everyone to be happy, and for you to make me happy at this event."

I nodd.

"Absolutely."

She looked at me and smiled as sweetly as I had ever seen.

"So could you at least pretend to like Kurenai at least for the wedding?"

"Come again?"

She smiled agin.

"All these months since Sasuke and I announced the wedding and since Kurenai has been around much more you've been acting so strangely. Sasuke thought that it was because of him but I know better."

I nodd, my eyes slightly wide.

"Um…yes that's it! How could Uchiha think that I don't like him." I laugh nervously. "Preposterous."

"I know!" She laughs. "But really, could you lighten up on her."

"Sure."

I was glad, for the first time in Hinata's life, that she was less then perceptive.

--

"Ok YOUTHFUL BRIDAE!" Lee shouted. "It's just about time to walk down that Youthful isle!"

Hinata nodded, shaking slightly.

"Y-yes."

"Oh you look magnificent!"

The flower girl, the brides maids, everyone had already walked down the isle, now all that was left was the bride and father. Hinata stood straight, her fingers no longer twiddling. She was calm as I had ever seen her, so sure of herself however much she was shaking and slightly stuttering.

I think this is where the heart attack comes.

I swear I can hear my late wife and brother laughing at me…those dead bastards! Sometimes I cant wait to die just so I can give them a piece of my mind!

"Daddy." Hinata's hand reaches for mine, her face with a slight blush. "I think it's time to do this."

I don't want to, I really don't want this, but I take her hand none the less and we walk at pout slow practiced pace towards her future husband…

"Who presents this woman."

"I…do."

I was giving my daughter away.

As I sat beside Kurenai staring at Uchiha Pervert and my daughter, staring at one another I finally realize one thing.

Hinata would no longer be at the table with us for dinner, no longer would she walk around in her sweats, wearing her glasses on the couch on a Saturday morning.

Hinata wasn't going to be home anymore, she wasn't the little four year old in pigtails and sundresses.

She was leaving us.

_By the Power vested to me by the state of Konohagakure, I now pronounce you husband and wife. _

_You may kiss your bride._

--

Sera: They finally tied the knot! Congratulation Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha!

Sasuke and Hinata blush.

Hiashi:…

Sera: Sorry for the long wait! Review and I'll post up as quick as I can the LAST chapter of Father Of The Bride!


	15. Of Receptions and Surprises

Father of the Bride

**Sera: I've done it! It's done!**

**Sasuke: I'm actually gonna miss this story.**

**Sera: Really?**

**Sasuke: No.**

**Sera: Shut it!**

**Itachi: Now on to the story! It's super short anyway.**

--

**(The Reception)**

There she was, my little Hinata was sitting beside her husband laughing at whatever the Pervert said into her ear.

I try to resist the urge of shoving my spoon into my twitching eye.

I look at all the people in my house, smiling, laughing dancing and eating. I see Neji getting cozy with his secretary Sakura-from their earlier conversation, that I so happened to eavesdropped on, she was not dating the red headed lawyer but they were in fact roommates. Apparently my idiot nephew was relieved as they had decided to make out on desk of my study…joy.

The Uzumaki boy was speaking to another noticeable blonde, they were going over the possible prices over the flowers, which came from the girls shop, to the giant swan ice sculpture, which the boy himself carved. They seemed jovial as the rest of the people in my house, that made me a bit happy too until I saw IT.

My eye twitched further as I spotted Itachi Uchiha dancing with my other daughter Hanabi.

Is his hand on her ass?

As I was about to stalk over, I hear the voice of the best man ring in my ear. He was apparently making a little speech.

"Sasuke has always been a capricious, enigmatic person. He never really settled on any girl for the years that I've known him until that year in collage when he met this lovely young woman beside him. Hinata I don't know how you could stand this jerk but whatever it is that you're doing keep it up. I've never believed in romance but the love that shines in his eyes everyday is because of you. So a toast to end this _troublesome_ speech and to congratulate this lucky couple on their journey of love forever."

That was some speech.

I thought as everyone lifts their glass and toasts the happy couple.

A smile plagued my lips…until I was pinned in a very YOUTHFUL hug by the two green disasters. They seemed to be pushing me after the hug and then I realized what was happening. The bride and the groom were leaving.

As I made my way through the crowd I caught the site of my daughter and her husband, hand and hand, smiling, making their way out of the house. I tried to get to her but the crowd seemed to big and I was lost in the sea of people wishing them well.

"Damnit." I said thinking that I couldn't say goodbye until I felt someone tap my shoulder and there she was, with Sasuke standing beside her. She hugged me tightly.

"Bye Daddy. I'll see you when Sasuke and I get back."

"Bye Dad."

And they were gone. In their limo, driving to the airport where they would spend their honeymoon in Hawaii.

Then I smiled.

"Maybe just maybe this isn't so bad at all…Sasuke's a good kid."

--

**5 months later:**

Life returned to normal eventually and soon it was no longer strange to no longer hear Hinata's voice in the morning and at night. She called frequently though and I saw her at work of course. It wasn't as hard as it used to be, even with Hanabi living with myself and Neji, she decided that boarding school wasn't the way to go, and with Neji's little girlfriend running about, the house seemed warm like it was when Hinata was there.

I was currently sitting at the table having a conversation with Haruno about work on a Thursday morning when the phone gave a shrill ring. Haruno got up and got the phone. Something which always irked me but I put it aside.

"It's for you Mr. Hyuuga, it's Hinata."

It took the phone smiling of course.

"Good morning daughter."

_'Morning Daddy.'_

Neji stood beside his girlfriend, toast in mouth staring at me with Hanabi at his side…why did I have a bad feeling about this?"

"How is married life Hinata?"

_'Well Daddy that's what I wanted to call about.'_

"Oh?" Again that predatory feeling…like when she told me…oh…God is it hot in here?

I could feel myself panic.

_'Daddy…I'm pregnant.'_

--

Scratch **every** good thing I said about Uchiha…That **Pervert** will **DIE**!

End…or…?

Sera: Completed!

Hiashi:…NO! I don't want to be a grandfather!

Sera: Whatever.

Sasuke: I'm going to be a father Dad!

Hiashi: I'll KILL YOU!

Sera: Comment please and I might do part 2!

Hiashi: DIE! 

Sasuke: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!_-runs-_


	16. Sasuke's Corner

Sasuke's Corner:

Sasuke: Due to the fact that the story was left open like that…it will probably have a part 2…Sera thanks you for the reviews as well as 'Dad'

Hiashi: I hate you.

Sera: Thanks a bunch. I'm sorry that I took so long to finish it-if I decide to do a part 2 it will be just as funny…

Sasuke: Isn't this "Sasuke's Corner" not "Sera's Note"?

Sera: So?

Sasuke: Whatever…review please.


	17. ATTENTION FATHER OF THE BRIDE READERS

**ATTENTION PART 2 I IN THE MAKING!**

Sera: I decided to make part 2 which will be called Father of the Bride 2: Rise of Grandpa Twitchy.

Hiashi: Couldn't you just let it die?

Sera:_ -ignoring him- _any way-this will involve some of the other characters a bit more as well-plus I'm thinking of giving Hiashi a new wife…but who?

Hiashi: Wife my ass! _–eye twitches-_ I already had one ball buster of a wife I don't need another!

Sera: It's all in the making guys! Send me some reviews to give me hope that it'll work and inspiration to get it all up. I think it will be quite long too…there is a giant surprise twist in store for you and also Gai and Lee make a roaring comeback!

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Gai-sensei!

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Gai-sensei!

_Hugging and a ocean scene view_

Sera: and lets not forget Sasuke!

Sasuke: Oh whoop Dee Do…

Sera: So It'll be up soon keep a look out for part two!

-Owari!


End file.
